


My Present that is You

by WrandomThots



Series: JinSon BROTP Series [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Best friends JinSon only though, But it's funny too, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Mpreg, It's Finally Done, JinSon is too cute, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, i love this series, this is emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: Jinyoung's getting married, and Jackson's got his back in pretty much everything.





	My Present that is You

"Jinyoung-ah."

 

"Yes?"

 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

 

"Driving."

 

"We've barely moved five inches in five minutes!"

 

"I'm driving safely."

 

"The speedometer is having difficulties rising from zero."

 

"Speed thrills, but kills."

 

" _I'm_ going to kill _you_ if you don't step on the accelerator right now!"

 

"Shut up you lil' shit! What if we get into an accident?!"

 

"We're still in the parking lot for Heaven's sakes! Which Godforsaken moment did I agree to tutor you?!"

 

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm a very good student. _You're_ a shitty teacher."

 

"We've been over this like seven times already, you twerp! I did my counting! In the Parking Lot!"

 

"Zip it! I need to ace this thing by the time Jaebum comes back. He's going to be in for such a surprise if I go to pick him up at the airport!"

 

"I think he'd be more inclined to be worried for his life if he knew you were driving,"

Jinyoung kicked Jackson in the gut, before gripping the steering wheel with all his might.

"What are you even doing this for?" Jackson sighed, rubbing his eyes and Jinyoung focused on turning the steering wheel to the right, as slow as possible, tongue out in concentration.

 

"I need that goddamn license!"

 

"You're never gonna get it, not at this pace."

 

"Shut up!"

 

"And definitely not after you hit 16 out of 20 cones on your fifth try."

 

"Get out."

 

" _I own this thing_."

 

"Get out before I kick you out."

* * *

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

 

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

 

" **HALLELUJAH**!"

 

Jaebum and Mark stared in amusement at the two best friends, one hundred percent sober, shouting in the Parking Lot as Jinyoung swung his hand around, proudly showing everyone his _Imported Million Dollar Hand Crafted Diamond_ ring, feast your eyes, Bitches who wanted to steal my man away.

 

"Isn't this the Hotel where you had your first date?" Mark lamely asked, glancing at Jaebum to his side.

"Yup," Jaebum answered, popping the P. "I won't be surprised if Jinyoung decides to have our wedding reception here."

"Oooooh, thinking quite forward now, aren't we?" Mark received a jab to his gut for his tone. He chuckled.

"We're dating amazing men, aren't we?"

"Yes we are."

 

"I don't know what I'd do without Jackson."

"Same. Jinyoung's my entire life."

"Though they're crazy when they're together."

Jaebum scoffed. "They're always crazy."

"True," Mark nodded at the wise words. "Whatever would they do without us?"

 

"ACHOOO!"

"BLESS YOU!"

* * *

 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jinyoung screamed and Jaebum sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

" _Jinyoung_ ,"

 

" **NO**! I will not wear this... This abomination! How could you even agree to this?!"

 

"I don't see what's wrong."

 

"It's pink! It's fucking _pink_!"

 

"It's _pastel_ pink, not hot pink! That would have made you look like a stripper."

 

Jinyoung glared.

 

"Not that I'm complaining. You'd do a fine job as a stripper, and this is coming from my experience."

 

Jinyoung threw the vase next to him.

 

"You can't expect me to wear pink to my wedding! I refuse to be made the girl in the relationship!"

 

"You're the receiving party."

 

"NO!"

 

"You're walking down the fucking aisle."

 

"I STILL REFUSE!"

 

"Jinyoung, you're being impossible."

 

" **BITE ME**."

 

"Charming story," Jackson said with a resting bitch face, clearly not amused. "But my eyes didn't do anything to be scarred by five fucking hickeys right up your neck."

"On the bright side, I'm not wearing pink."

 

 

"On the dull side?"

"I'm still the bottom."

* * *

 

"It's four fucking thirty."

 

" **BLERGH**!"

 

Jackson was up in an instant.

 

"Jinyoung?! SPEAK TO ME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

 

"H... Hurts,"

 

"I'm on my way Babe stay where you are."

 

Jackson pulled up his shorts, searching for his hoodie when a strong hand pulled him back, making him crash land on the bed.

 

"Where're you going Gaga?"

 

 _Goddamn_ if he didn't come right there, courtesy of Mark's morning voice, rough and oozing of after sex (if that was even a word.) Jackson had to physically separate his body from the mattress lest Mark crawl on his lap and they get all cuddly and gooey and do something definitely parental advisory.

 

"Jinyoungie's sick. I'm going to go over and check up on him."

Mark hummed, rolling over and prostrating like a star fish under the duvet.

"I'll come with you." He said simply, without opening his eyes.

Jackson's heart melted, but he shook his head vigorously. Pushing his lover's blonde hair back, he kissed the fair forehead, before pulling up the duvet over Mark.

"You've to report early tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Mark seemed like he wanted to protest, or at least, the rational part of him did, but his body just wanted to stay under the comforter.

"Take my card," he said groggily, pointing his hand up to thin air, "It'll get you in easy if you need to go to the Hospital."

"Aww, my Markie Pooh is such a Hero!" Jackson cooed before bending down for a swift kiss, scooting over while pulling on his hoodie.

The air he exhaled formed waves of smoke across his face as he hurried to his car. Pulling out of the parking lot, he drove towards Jinyoung's place, a mere five minute drive, rushing inside using the spare key Jinyoung had given him ( ~~Jackson forced him to~~ ).

 

"Jinyoung?"

"Here."

Jackson jogged towards the bathroom, perplexed at the door left ajar. "Are you o...?" The question died at the back of his throat as he saw Jinyoung sitting on the toilet seat in between what seemed like a pool of pregnancy tests.

 

Two lines.

 

Pink.

 

Positive.

 

Jackson's hand tightened on the door knob, as he stared at Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiled wryly before coughing out a dry chuckle.

"Now we know why my wedding suit didn't fit me."

 

"You need to tell him." Jackson stated, towel drying Jinyoung's hair as the younger sat on the edge of the bed, unmoving.

"He won't be back till late this month. It'll be too late to do anything then!"

Jackson's hands stilled on Jinyoung's hair, croaking out a weak, "What do you mean by that?"

"What if he's not ready Jackson? What if _we're_ not ready for this? I don't want to lose him, Jackson, I can't!" Jinyoung was gasping out loud, his hands trembling as they held Jackson's. Jackson let go of his hands, enveloping the shivering man in a tight hug. "It's gonna be fine, Babe. You got me no matter what. Calm down, think this through."

Jackson rubbed soothing circles on Jinyoung's back, and Jinyoung almost dozed off from exhaustion, when the door bell rang. Jackson jolted, as did Jinyoung, scampering in confusion. Laying the younger on the bed, Jackson went down the stairs, opening the door to a clothed Mark, hair still disheveled however.

"You didn't call or text, so I came over." Mark answered Jackson's internal question, moving inside before closing the door. "What's wrong? I was waiting for you to ping me saying that everything was fine. Did something happen?"

"Ah, yeah..." Jackson uttered, his throat dry. "Did you go to the hospital?" Mark prodded and Jackson shook his head, motioning for the stairs. Mark raised his eyebrow in confusion, but didn't comment, walking toward the staircase.  
Jinyoung was asleep by the time Mark walked in, Jackson pulling his head on to his lap as he sat down on the soft mattress.

"I," he started, and stopped there. One, two, three deep breaths later, he spoke again.  
"It's better he tells you himself."

Mark didn't speak, moving forward to kiss Jackson's head, before bending to pat Jinyoung's head. "I have a surprise for him," he whispered, and Jackson almost missed it. "What?"  
"Wanna go outside for breakfast?"  
"I... Okay."

 

 

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever this road takes,"

"Very funny. Where are we going, Mark Hyung?"

"Wherever my GPS takes us to," Mark supplied cheekily. They were boyfriends for a reason.

Jinyoung threw his arms up in exasperation. Jackson threw a worried glance his way, but Jinyoung was just being whiny.

  
"You can sleep, it'll probably take us an hour to get there." Mark said.

  
Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. "Are we travelling to the next town or something?" 

Mark chuckled.

  
"No, the place is just far."

  
"Is this a kidnap?"

  
"A, you're a grown man, and B, you're right, the Drug Lord called, I'm selling you to him."

  
"Oh, woe is me," Jinyoung sighed, before turning towards Jackson and sleeping comfily using his shoulder as a makeshift pillow. The drive was silent for the most part, and Jinyoung just half registered Jackson shifting in the seat next to him before settling down, eyes heavy with sleep.

 

_In his dream, Jaebum was playing with a baby._

Jinyoung didn't know for how long his ' _nap_ ' had extended, but he woke up to an empty car.

 

"Good Morning, Beautiful,"

 

Well, he _supposed_ it was empty.

Jinyoung whirled around at breakneck speed, jaw growing slack as he registered who he had been sleeping on.

"J... Jaebum?" He asked, like a deer caught in head lights. Jaebum smiled warmly, moving forward to embrace his Lover. Jinyoung barely registered the other's movements, before being swept up for a kiss. Jaebum must have sensed his lack of response, for he pulled back.  
"You... Here?" Jinyoung whispered, his hands on the elder's coat.  
Jaebum smiled. "I couldn't wait to come back home to you," he caressed Jinyoung's soft cheeks, brushing his hair to the side. "Is something wrong, Love?"

 

"I...," Jinyoung bit his lip, and Jaebum held his hand, silently ushering him on.

 

"Please don't leave us, no matter what."

* * *

 

"How's my Babe?" Jackson sauntered into the Groom's suite, looking prim and posh in his navy blue three piece.

 

"Nervous," Jinyoung's voice was barely above a whisper, but Jackson heard it anyway, chuckling at the shivering voice.

 

"And how's Youngjae doing?" Jackson stooped, hand covering Jinyoung's bulging stomach.

 

"He's nervous as well. Youngjae, Honey, don't worry, I made Dad promise he wouldn't snore anymore. If he does, we can kick him out of the bedroom. That sound good?" Jinyoung smiled, rubbing his belly.  
He wasn't showing much, but the bulge was there. He was close to four and a half months, but Youngjae seemed to be an especially small baby.

 

"Uncle Jackson loves you Sweetie!"

 

"I'm sure he knows, you tell him that all day."

 

"Uh huh. But today's not about Uncle Jackson. Today's about Appa and Dada." Jackson smiled wide, hugging Jinyoung from the side.

"I love you, Jinyoungie."

 

"You should've told me sooner. I'm getting married."

 

"You lil' shit, you know what I mean!"

 

"I do."

 

"Say that to the Priest when he asks you."

 

"You lil'-"

 

"Is our groom ready?" Jinyoung's eldest sister barged in along with her husband, smiling as she shuffled towards her brother. "Congratulations, little one. I'm so happy for you!"

 

"Thank you, Noona."

 

"And what about my other brother over here?" She turned to Jackson, a stern look on her face. "When are you going to make your Noona happy, my Boy?"  
Jackson blushed at her direct attack, stuttering for words, as Jinyoung laughed.

 

 

 

"How's the Best Friend?"

"Sweating buckets in his suit, but otherwise fine." Jaebum smirked. "How's the Best Man?"

"Is nervous as fuck but will surely propose today."

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done!
> 
> *cries buckets*
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this as fast as I did. It's not funny like the other ones, it's kinda sentimental. This whole series is close to my Heart I can't believe I've finished it. :") I may or may not write a MarkSon spin off for this (80% may), but yes, for now, this particular JinSon series is done. *sniffs*
> 
> Thanks to everyone that's dropped by to read my fics, and also for those who left Kudos and comments. You guys really inspire me! :")
> 
> Also, shoutout to @amateurish who's had to bear with me screaming about something or the other everyday. If there's a MarkSon spin off, it's because of her. <3
> 
> Also, if y'all want to send in some prompt, or ping me for anything in general, you can find me on Twitter: @def_chim . I don't have many GOT7 mutuals yet, so I'm on the lookout, One can say! :D


End file.
